


Conseguí de ver tu sonrisa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Valentine's Day, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ve, ahora, es tarde. Nos vemos, ¿vale? Y... feliz día de San Valentín, Yama-chan.”





	Conseguí de ver tu sonrisa

**Conseguí de ver tu sonrisa**

Yamada estaba inquieto.

Por toda la tarde había tratado de aislar Hikaru, buscando un momento en que fuera solo.

Pero siempre había alguien con él; Yabu, Yamashita, Taiyou... había pasado horas tratando desesperadamente de cogerlo a un lado, sin tener mínimamente éxito.

Al final, se había resignado.

Se había cambiado, un poco irritado, y había salido de los estudios del NHK, donde habían apenas acabado el rodaje para el Shounen Club.

Estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia su casa, cuando oyó alguien llamarlo.

Reconoció la voz, pero no se lo creyó hasta que no se giró y vio la mirada sonriente de Yaotome.

“¡Hikaru-kun!” le dijo, mascarando con un poco de esfuerzo la felicidad en su voz.

“¿Vuelves a casa?” le preguntó el mayor, con aire interrogativo. Él asintió.

“Sí, tengo que volver por la cena.” le explicó, cambiando el peso de pie nerviosamente, sin quitar de mirarlo.

Hikaru dio una mirada rápida a su reloj, después indicó la calle con la cabeza.

“Te acompaño. Tu casa no está lejos de los dormitorios, y tras...” puso una cara enojada. “No me gusta que vuelvas solo.” le dijo, posándole una mano en el hombro y empezando a caminar con él, sin dejarle tiempo de contestar.

Yamada podría haberle dicho que cuando tenía trece años seguramente él también volvía al dormitorio solo, que estaba habituado y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Podría habérselo dicho, pero no lo hizo.

Había esperado por toda la tarde de quedarse solo con él, y seguramente no iba a despreciar su ocasión.

Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos, antes que el mayor empezase a hablar.

“¿Hay algo malo, Yama-chan?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Ryosuke se enrojó, maldiciéndose por como su vergüenza y su malestar parecían obvios. Trató de sonreír, caminando más rápido.

“No, no hay nada malo. Solo estoy un poco cansado.” se justificó de prisa, y después bajó los ojos.

Vio fugazmente Hikaru echarle una mirada de duda, pero no se preocupó.

Trataba de recoger el coraje necesario para hacer lo que debía.

Porque _debía _hacerlo.

Desde semanas había esperado ese momento, y no quería dejar la vergüenza pararlo.

Se habría sentido solo más estúpido de que ya se sintiera.

Pero tenía que accionar, rápido.

Se miró alrededor y realizó que habían casi llegado a su casa, que iban a separarse y que habría perdido su ocasión.

Estaban enfrente a su edificio, cuando improvisamente se paró.

“Hikaru-kun, e-espera solo un momento.” le dijo enrojándose y quitándose la mochila de los hombros, abriéndola y tomando una cajita.

Con los ojos fijos en el asfalto, dio el chocolate al mayor.

“Feliz día de San Valentín.” murmuró.

Hikaru se quedó mirándolo, saliendo los ojos.

Yamada esperó por un poco que dijera algo, pero tras el silencio se hizo demasiado opresivo para aguantarlo.

Cerró rápido la mochila y se lo puso de vuelta en los hombros, corriendo hacia el portón del edificio.

“Tengo que ir ahora. Gracias para haberme acompañado, Hikaru-kun.” dijo velozmente.

Estaba casi en el descansillo, cuando la voz del mayor lo hizo parar.

“Yama-chan, ¡espera!” dijo en alta voz, corriéndole detrás.

Cuando fue de vuelta enfrente a él esperó algunos segundos, titubeando, pero en fin le sonrió.

“Gracias, Ryo-chan. Me ha alegrado mucho.” murmuró, con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Ryosuke.

Asintió, sin saber porque, mientras sentía los músculos de su cara estirarse en una sonrisa. 

“Me alegro que te haga alegrado.” le dijo, y el mayor rio bajo.

“Bueno.” indicó el portón, tras le alborotó el pelo con un gesto cariñoso. “Ve, ahora, es tarde. Nos vemos, ¿vale? Y... feliz día de San Valentín, Yama-chan.” se giró, siempre teniendo en las manos la cajita de chocolate que el menor le había regalado.

Yamada se quedó un poco absorto a mirarlo, antes de entrar en el edificio.

Estaba feliz de haber encontrado el coraje de hacerlo. Estaba feliz que Hikaru no hubiera riso. Estaba feliz de haber tenido la ocasión de verlo reír así, solo por él.

Estaba feliz, y nada más.


End file.
